Kami's Messenger
by Sage of Seals
Summary: Kami has need of a champion, and so he seeks out one Uzumaki Naruto as a proxy, to defend life and, eventually, the universe itself. Now, Konoha's Unpredictable Ninja wields divine power...
1. Prologue: Light

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ _AND LET THE CHAOS COME_, READ IT FIRST AS THE PREQUEL TO THE TRILOGY OF _KAMI NO NARUTO_. OTHERWISE, CONTINUE READING THE STORY.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kami's Messenger**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The earth calmed and the Kyuubi calmed with it as time seemed to freeze, leaving the Yondaime to watch in amazement. A light from the heavens descended, and a single figure steeped forward, a smile playing on its face. Seeing Namikaze Minato before him, the figure stopped and looked right at the man._

_Kami smiled sadly._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prologue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Yondaime blinked and rubbed at his eyes; just a minute ago, all had been chaos. Death, blood, destruction: the Kyuubi surely was a monster, costing the lives of all these shinobi. A righteous anger had burned within him- There was nothing even being accomplished by this attack! And so he had tried to activate the Shiki Fuujin, what he saw as the only possible effort that could stop the fox. An act of self-sacrifice, it had been.

The word here was _tried_.

Mouth agape, Minato watched as the whole world seemed to calm in the presence of this divine light radiating from the heavens. A tear, unknown to him, slid down his face and he felt bathed in light and in radiance. He felt whole, but a part of his mind tugged at him, reminding him of the threat.

Turning to the Kyuubi, the Hokage saw, to his shock, not a mindless beast, but a majestic animal, the bloodlust and hatred gone, replaced with reverence and shame. A final shudder took it though, and the fox bowed its head.

Reeling in confusion, Minato turned back to the radiant figure and saw a man there, walking softly toward him on what appeared to be a staircase of light. "Kami," he breathed, and the very fabric of space and time seemed to scream to him in whisper, _Yes it is._

The Yondaime looked around frantically sudden panic and was stopped when the being before him abruptly appeared in front of him, hand cupped around his cheek. "Calm," the god spoke, and Minato did, another wave of _rightness_ flowing over him.

The Namikaze's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Nearby, the shinobi who had been fighting stood as if frozen, unmoving. "But- how?" he questioned, stuttering. The deity only smiled sadly before looking up into the sky.

"Us gods have many plans, and I have need of what will happen here tonight." Kami turned his ancient gaze onto the Hokage and the man shivered. "Normally, it is forbidden, but tonight, I must intervene personally."

"Still!" Minato blurted out. "I thought that I was summoning-"

"My brother, the Shinigami?" Kami asked amusedly, interrupting the blond-haired Hokage. He chuckled a bit at the mortal's face. "He has his own duties on this night.

"Kami-sama," asked the Hokage, suddenly kneeling. "May I… may I ask why you have come?"

"I have no need for ceremony," Kami said, eyes twinkling, and Minato stood, as if a weight had been lifted from his back.

"Now, I cannot tell you the full story, but I can tell you one thing that is central to these events, those present and those yet to come." Minato stiffened. "Your son."

"What? But, Kami-sama-"

"Do not question me, Namikaze Minato," said Kami, his face growing weary. "I have much to consider lately, and your son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, is vitally important to events about to unfold." He regarded Minato with that ancient gaze and the Hokage felt compelled to respond.

"But he's just a child! An infant! He's newborn!"

"But not forever," Kami answered, and Minato fell silent.

"One day yet to come, your child will have a vital role to play in order to aid in the preservation of humankind." Minato looked ahead quietly, as if entranced by the god's words.

"I, who hold the keys of Time, have seen the kind of person your son is- and will be." Kami chuckled once more. "If there is anyone who can help us, it is he." His eyes grew grave.

"There is a threat far greater than you can imagine, Yondaime Hokage, and your son will be needed to fend it off. As gods, we are forbidden from interfering directly- but we are free to use proxies." Seeing the man's mouth move soundlessly, Kami answered amusedly, "Yes, I have plans for your son as an avatar of my power."

Sensing Minato's protest, Kami held up a hand and continued. "He will be free to accept or reject it as he pleases, and though it will cripple me, I will not force him to take on a burden that he has no wish for- though, as I understand his spirit, he will do anything to protect those he loves."

"Will I be able to raise him, to teach him?" asked Minato, fearing the response.

Kami shook his head sadly. "I am afraid that the wounds you have so far taken will be the cause of your death nonetheless, and you are needed greatly in Heaven. A great leader such as yourself must be able to help all in need- and not just the living," he chided gently.

Silence followed.

"Please," said Minato quietly. "At least… can you keep watch over my son? I hope… I need…" He trailed off, as if unsure what to say. Kami only put a hand on the man's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I give you my word, as a binding oath of an immortal, that a shall do my utmost to protect your son. In addition, you will be able to observe him from above, and, if he accepts this mantle, you will be able to see him and meet with him."

A great tension went out of Minato's body. "Very, well," he choked out. "Th-Thank you." He smiled once more as he felt the gentle power of Kami flow over him, and then vanished in a flare of blinding white light as he left the physical plane, gone as a mortal yet now an immortal soul.

The formerly frozen shinobi began to stir and shout, and Kami turned to the Kyuubi. "As for you," he said disapprovingly, but the fox bowed its head once more.

"Forgive me, Kami-sama." The Kyuubi said breathlessly. "But I was taken by a foul power, and I- I lost myself."

But Kami only smiled. "It is acceptable," he said reassuringly. "You have been held captive this night by the powers of Yomi."

"Yomi-" the Kyuubi shuddered. "How-"

"All will be seen to in due time," Kami said. "But for now, you must do as this shinobi intended, and aid his son until he comes into his powers."

"This will be your penance," Kami continued. "You will be sealed inside the soul of Uzumaki Naruto for the present. Do you accept this?"

Though the kitsune's first loyalty was to Inari, he knew and respected Kami's near-omnipotent power. "I do," he said automatically, unquestionably obedient, and he too vanished in a flash of light before reappearing as a fox's head above the baby's navel and disappeared.

"Now," said Kami to himself. "All must go as originally, so…" He raised his hands, and suddenly, all the shinobi remembered was that the fox had attacked, and had been sealed by the Yondaime using the Shiki Fuujin. Kami vanished as they cheered, though happiness turned to shock as the soulless body of the Yondaime fell from Gamabunta's back.

All that remained was a faint twinkling of light- but that soon vanished as well.

And then all that remained were the stars, and the moon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Okay, prologues done.

Alright, so I am REALLY kind of annoyed with people not knowing what's going on. If you don't know, then read the prologue. Just go to my profile- you can't miss it. _And Let the Chaos Come_. Read it. Now. Seriously.

Anyway, R&R!

-SoS, out!


	2. Chapter 1: Battle and Awakening

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a sunny day. Birds chirped in the sun, leaves blew in the breeze, and there were barely any clouds in the sky…

…But appearances can be deceiving.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sorry, but you're coming with us."

Tsunami stared helplessly at the thug who stood before her, sword slung over his shoulder and face set into a low smirk. His haughty tone made her shudder in fear and she was afraid- for both her son's and her father's well-being. She nothing good could have come from this… and she had been right.

"No," she whispered, and one of the two fake samurai laughed cruelly. He stepped forward, a sneer on his face, and shoved her. She hit the table and crumpled, splitting the weak wood in half and knocking over all the dishes that were on it. They made a tinkling sound as the shatter on the floor, and Tsunami froze up. _No… Inari could have heard that!_ She shook her head and thought to herself, _Please don't let him have noticed, please let my son stay where he is and be _safe_._ She gave an unwilling scream as her arm throbbed, twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Mom?"

_Oh, Kami-sama, no._

And there he was, the tip of his hat peeking out of the doorway until he stood in the hall, staring in shock at the two men who had invaded their house. "Mom!" he shouted in terror, shaking in fear. The samurai just smirked at him.

"No, don't come! Run away!" Tsunami screamed desperately, but her son- _my brave son_- just stood his ground, still trembling. _No…!_

"Should we take him too?" one of the thugs asked the other, a vicious gleam in his eye.

The other one smirked. "We only need one hostage, so…"

The larger one grinned maniacally. "Then… can I kill him?"

Tsunami's heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she saw the sweat rolling down Inari's face as the two thugs advanced on him. "WAIT!" she screamed, and the two paused momentarily, though their swords were ready to swing at any moment.

"If you touch that child," she began threateningly. "Then I will bite my tongue and kill myself." She could see how her son froze, tears spilling from his eyes. "Then what will you do for a hostage?" she asked, daring them to do it.

The smaller one just shook his head and chuckled menacingly. He turned his head away as if in embarrassment. "Heh… thank your mom, kid," he said, and Inari just stood there, sobbing and the tears rolling down his cheeks as he was trapped by total fear- for both his own life and his mom's

"Damn," muttered the other thug. "I really wanted to cut something." He just walked away, mumbling to himself.

As Tsunami was led away, she ignored their talk of murder and thievery as she stared at her boy with a dead look in her eyes. _Please… please don't come after me…_ she begged, and she was hopeful, if only for a second, that he would live. But then… she saw it: a flash of defiance.

She remembered the bravery that the small Konoha shinobi had shown at dinner and her mouth threatened to scream, to yell that courage was all well and good but useless if not backed up by power. She nearly screamed as she saw him wipe his eyes and stand resolute. For an instant, she was amazed by his resemblance to his father, to her dear Kaiza… but then it was gone again, swept up by terror.

"WAIT!" came the yell of her son, and Tsunami stiffened. _No…!_

"Get away from my mom!" And with that, Inari charged, the sides of his bucket-hat flapping in the wind as he ran.

"Cut him." Tsunami's heartbeat stopped.

"INARI!" she screamed and then the blade was moving, slicing through her son, and she wanted to cry and to fall and to scream at the remains of… a log?

"Kawamiri?"

And then she saw him. The whiskered blond kid from the shinobi team. And she wanted to scream, to yell for _him_ to get away, that he had no chance- and fell silent as she looked in his eyes. There it was, dancing like a flame, yet hardened and resolute.

Hope.

And so Tsunami remained silent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you going to be all right?" Inari asked, still wiping tears from his face.

"Yeah," said Naruto, hand moving toward his kunai pouch. "Don't worry, okay?" he said, grinning widely, and Inari felt some of the fear go away. He nodded and smiled softly. "Let's get this going!" Naruto exclaimed, and sped towards the two thugs, shuriken already spinning and cutting through the air.

"Heh," scoffed one of the samurai, readying his sword. "Like that'll work against us!" He raised his blade, preparing to block or deflect the throwing stars, when-

Naruto smirked at the shadows that were his kage Bunshin, jumping from behind the backs of the thugs, readying their attacks. "Idiot!" he said loudly, and the two samurai only increased their ferocity- at least until they were violently drop-kicked by the two Naruto clones.

As Naruto watched with satisfaction, his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be a white flash appear where his clone's limbs made contact. _What the…?_ The two thugs dropped to the ground, blood pooling around them. Though he turned his head only after looking at the men for a moment more, his eyes missed the whitened burn of a scar that had appeared where they had been kicked, steaming and hissing.

"Inari…" Naruto said, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" He ruffled the younger kid's hair. "I'm sure you'll be brave, just like your dad!" Tears of joy threatened to spill from Inari's eyes.

Naruto froze. _Oh, crap! If Tsunami-san's been attacked, then that means the old man might be in trouble!_ "Gotta go!" he said hurriedly, and vanished down the road.

Inari smiled to himself. _Good luck… Naruto-nii-san_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke breathed weakly, and opened his eyes slowly. He let out a slow hiss- there was the kid who was attacking him! Who did he think he was?

"Yo! Sasuke! I'm here to rescue you!" Sasuke erupted.

"What the hell do you mean, you're here to rescue me! Shinobi don't announce themselves to everyone, you idiot!" he yelled. Naruto glared back at him.

"Well, teme, sorry! Here I am, actually _helping_, and now you-"

"Excuse me," the masked ninja interrupted. "But I believe we have a fight to finish." Naruto smirked- this was something he could live with.

"Heh!" he barked. "I'll take you down easily! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out, and several doppelgangers of the blond leapt up to attack the ice mirrors- and were promptly slaughtered. Sasuke fumed.

"I believe it is my turn, now," the nin said tonelessly, and, like a flash, was gone, flinging senbon needles like lightning at the two genin. They struggled to block them, though Sasuke seemed to have a much easier time of it. Naruto noticed something different about his teammate.

"Yo, teme!" he called out. "What's up with your eyes?"

Sasuke froze. _My… eyes?_ He checked his reflection in the one of the pools of water left by the enemy. Two spinning black tomoe peered lazily back at him. Sasuke smirked. _Yes… Sharingan. Now I can't lose!_ "You cannot win," he said coldly. "My Sharingan is undefeatable."

The enemy shinobi shook his head. "I am afraid that you have no chance, Uchiha-san," he said, almost solemnly. "Now, I am afraid that I must dispose of you both." He raised his hand, ready to deliver the senbon needles, and- threw them straight at Naruto.

Sasuke froze. With his newly awakened kekkai genkai, he could see everything that was happening. But what could he do…? _Damn it!_ With a flash, he appeared in front of Naruto and took the senbon meant for the jinchuuriki- straight to the neck.

"You know," he choked out to his shocked teammate. "I used to… hate you." He coughed up some blood.

"Why…. Sasuke?" Naruto asked, frozen in place.

"You tell me… dobe," Sasuke answered. "My body… just moved on its own." And then his eyes closed.

White light erupted from the center of the ice dome.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why…" growled out a voice, stricken with pain. Naruto stood, staring down at his dead teammate. "Why…"

He glared at the enemy, who was taken aback by his opponents transformation- for the happy-go-lucky blond looked radically different.

Sun-bleached hair flowed down to his shoulders as a pale light shone from his figure. His face was… fuller, angry, and full of self-righteousness. His eyes… Haku shuddered. His eyes were full of life, full of anger, full of _power_… And Haku knew that whatever he was facing… was no ordinary shinobi.

Outside the dome, Kakashi visibly jerked. What…? It wasn't the Kyuubi- he would have recognized that malevolent chakra anywhere- but it somehow felt calming. The copy-nin gritted his teeth. It was unnerving, and as soon as he finished Zabuza off, he would need to find out whatever was causing this.

"Neh, Zabuza-san, what do you say to a "winner take all" final move?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto stared emptily at his hands. They felt _strong_, stronger than he'd ever felt before. And now, before his eyes… they _glowed_. His thoughts spun, faster than they ever had in his life. _How…?_

And then he remembered Sasuke. He had despised, almost hated the bastard…. But to want him _dead?_ Never. And he had sacrificed himself. Tears of fury threatened to fall.

One thought rang throughout his mind, and it was strong. _How can I put this right? _And he was answered.

_What do you seek?_

Naruto jerked at hearing the voice. _Who's there?_

_A friend._

_What do you want?_

_To make an offer._

_What?_

_Why do you desire to win this battle?_

Naruto's fists tightened. _To win for myself… and to protect all of my friends!_

_So if it is justice you seek_… the voice said softly. _Then it is justice you shall receive._ The voice faded, and Naruto felt a sudden weight in his hands. He looked down and nearly dropped it in surprise, yelping in shock.

There in his palms lay a bow, blazing white with the fury of a thousand suns. The sheer radiance made it difficult to look at, and Naruto had to shield his eyes for a moment at the brilliance of the light. _What…?_ he wondered, and then caught the inscription on the handle: _Seidei_, it read. _Justice._ Naruto shivered at the power present in the object- and brought it up to see closer.

It was finely wrought, every edge clean and well-made. It positively _thrummed_ with power… and Naruto felt an instinct to use it. Without thinking, the blond raised the bow and, reaching forward, drew out an arrow of light, pulling it back as if readying a blow. The light shone from him and it blazed in radiance.

_What… what _is_ he?_ Haku wondered. "What are you?" he said faintly, attempting to resist the overpowering aura of power that the boy emanated. But Naruto only smirked and said one word.

"**Judgment."**

And with that, Naruto loosed the arrow, it shooting towards its target like a bullet. Haku raised a kunai to defend himself, but it was useless. It plunged straight toward him, and he was helpless to block it. The arrow of light pierced his side and his vision began fading. _Zabuza-sama…_ he thought sadly. _I'm sorry… for failing… you_. And with that, Momochi Haku died, painlessly.

Naruto strode over to the fallen figure of his opponent, and saw that the mask over his face was cracked from the impact with the ground. What he saw froze the blood in his veins. _Haku…?_

_No!_ he raged. "How… WHY?" he screamed, earning a startled glance from Kakashi, who was just removing his chidori from Zabuza's abdomen. Naruto broke down in sobs. "How… how could I… I'm a _monster_," he spat

He looked down at his hands, the bow having disappeared where he had thrown it aside. He clenched his fists- finding out the enemy was the soft-spoken boy that he had been friendly with but a few days before was just… too much. He broke down into tears. Soon, though, he felt a soothing presence at his back.

_Do not fear, Naruto_, said the voice, appearing again. _For all will soon be explained._

Before he blacked out, the last image he saw was of two men: one tall, with sunny-blond shaggy hair and the other concerned, brown eyes crinkling at the sides as he peered down upon Naruto.

And then he slept.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura sobbed over the bodies of her two teammates, tears falling freely over her face. "No…" she choked, and Tazuna looked on with sympathy and sadness. No person should have to see their friends die- especially not children. If this was the life of a shinobi, he wanted no part of it.

Kakashi walked over slowly, for once _not_ engaged in his smutty novel. He looked down at the two bodies, an old fear erupting in his eyes as he saw his dead teammates' faces appearing in his vision. _I… I failed again… Minato-sensei._ When he looked up, his eyes were dead and haunted.

"S-sensei," Sakura choked out. "P-please… are… are they going to be alright? Please!" she burst out, and she bent over to sob on the cold stone of the bridge. Kakashi looked down at the girl before moving over to the bodies of his other two genin. He picked up Naruto…. and heard it. A pulse.

Joy blossomed in his heart, and he moved quickly over to his Sasuke. Almost laughing with relief, he felt for the pulse on the Uchiha's wrist… and found it. He looked up at Sakura and the girl was astonished out of her crying by seeing tears in her sensei's eyes.

"It's alright… Sakura," Kakashi said softly. "They… they're going to be okay."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto opened his eyes. The light… it was blinding… but his eyes got used to it soon enough. He rubbed his head. _Where am I?_ he thought- and then looked up. He yelped and jumped back.

There, standing in front of him, was the Yondaime. Smiling gently, with his long yellow hair trailing down the back of his flaming coat, his blue eyes glittered with mirth as he watched Naruto's awe. Naruto squeaked at seeing his idol. "H-how?" he stuttered, and the noticed the other man, standing right next to the Yondaime.

Tall and proud, with brown eyes and white-streaked brown hair, the man stood and watched Naruto with a soft smile on his face. Naruto looked into the man's eyes and saw… Wisdom. Power. Agelessness. He shivered at being under that seemingly omnipotent gaze.

"Sit down, Naruto," the strange man said softly. "And I will begin to explain everything to you.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Thanks for those who reviewed, though I'm a bit pissed that I only got 2 reviews. R&R, c'mon!

-SoS, out!


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and Explanations

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Sit down, Naruto. And I will begin to explain everything to you…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto's breath caught in his chest once more. This man- no, this being- positively _glowed _with power. His long hair flowed down to his shoulders with unmatched grace, and his eyes glittered with both amusement and sternness. And it was in those yes that Naruto saw things- things that he had never known, and never would, and he was caught up in that swirl in those deep brown eyes, this flow of _knowing_ and _feeling_- and then he broke off his line of sight from the other's, and the images stopped.

"Wh-wha," he began, stumbling over the sounds. "What…what are you?"

The man before him only regarded him coolly for a moment before shaking his head to himself. Before Naruto could respond, the man stretched out a hand forward and touched him, right on the forehead, and Naruto once more felt that rush of energy and strength.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, voice gaining some strength. "What…what just happened to me?"

The man chuckled before answering. "To answer your first question, young Uzumaki, I am not, as you first suspected, human," he said gently. "I have gone by many names throughout the eons, ones that I suspect may surprise you with their familiarity, but I believe you may know me as…Kami. The Creator."

Naruto froze, his face setting in a shocked and confused expression, which quickly shifted to awe and reverence. "Kami-sama…" he breathed, and made to prostrate himself, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up and saw the hand belonging to none other than Kami himself.

"Get up," Kami told him sternly. "It is my brother, the Shinigami, who stands on such ceremony. I have never wished for the absolute obedience or purity that you mortals seem to think I do." He shook his head. "No, it is actions that stand out to me, not pomp or circumstance nor pretty words."

"But…" Naruto stuttered. "Then… why am I here?" The deity almost laughed at the nonplussed look on the blond's face.

"I have brought you here for many reasons, young jinchuuriki." Naruto's face took on a sober and nearly solemn look at the reminder of his condition, and the reason of the village's hatred for him. Unbeknownst to him, the Fourth's own visage tightened in anger and sadness. Perhaps it was for the best, as Naruto would have most likely misperceived the receiver of that animosity.

"I have brought you here for many things," Kami repeated. "Not least of which is to inform you of your own abilities…both old and new." Naruto's eyes widened- what did Kami mean by 'new abilities'? Before he could respond, though Kami continued on. "In addition, I must tell you the truth of what you must soon face, as well as what really happened that night twelve years ago…and of your heritage."

Hearing that last bit, Naruto's face grew almost immaculately hopeful, years of starvation for any bit of fact of his past and of his family threatening to crumble under this near-miraculous offer. The possibility of finally finding out exactly who his parents were was almost too much for the blond genin. "But it is not I who will tell you of this…and first I must show to you the true unfolding of the attack of the Kyuubi."

Before Naruto could say a word, the scenery dissolved into blinding light- and when he opened his eyes, he was floating above the forest outside of the village, watching the gigantic Kyuubi attacking Konohagakure no Sato.

His eyes widened as he spotted the Yondaime Hokage, oddly enough standing atop a giant red toad, holding a tantō of immense proportions. Naruto's nearly stopped beating as he heard the Yondaime shout out to the heavens- and was answered by a beam of light and awesome power.

"It wasn't what I had asked for," came a grim voice from behind him, and Naruto spun around to see the Fourth himself standing there, watching the battle with unknowable emotions raging in his eyes. He jerked his head towards the fox and Naruto, as reluctant as he was to look away from his hero, watched the fight once more.

He gaped as Kami effortlessly dealt with the Kyuubi, and as the fox vanished into his navel. But it was one phrase- one small sentence- that held his attention and seemed to hold his entire being as the Hokage gestured at the infant that had been used for the sealing.

_Please..._

_Keep watch over my son._

And then the battle disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto returned into being back in the same, blank white space that he had been in before, and barely registered the reappearance of Kami…and of the Yondaime.

_My son…_

_NO!_ Naruto mentally screamed. _This is…how…?_ Tears streamed down his face as he thought of every time that someone had named him 'monster' or 'freak' or 'demon', and of all the times that he would lie alone at night, wishing for just some small tidbit of information on who his parents were. He remembered how Sarutobi-ojii-san would just shake his head sadly whenever he would pose the old man the question. His hands tightened into fists at the desperation he had felt, as well as the conflict that he had felt when he had found out about the fox. He hadn't known whether to retain his reverence of the Fourth for defeating the fox, or to hate him for sealing the fox inside of him to make his life a living hell.

Shaking his head, Naruto stayed in his position on the ground. "So the fox didn't mean to attack the village, huh?" he rasped, wanting, _needing_ to avoid the subject of his father. It was just…too painful.

"Naruto," came a soft voice to his left side, and Naruto looked up to see the Yondaime- _his father!_- standing there, kneeling down, eyes filled with sympathy and- what hurt him most- love. "I know that it's-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Naruto screamed, throwing himself back on the ground, tears redoubling down his face. "I LIVED, NOT KNOWING ALL THIS TIME, EVERYONE ALWAYS HATED ME, AND NOW YOU-?" He broke down and collapsed into sobs, and when the Yondaime made to help him, Naruto yelped and slugged him in the stomach.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, and he almost fell over, legs weakened like jelly, as he collapsed into his father's arms. "It's just too much…too much…"

Naruto fell silent, with only the occasional sob interrupting the silence, his father trying to put his arms around him to console him. "It's okay, it's okay," he murmured, and slowly, Naruto stopped and the tears stopped rolling down his cheeks.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, and wiped the last few tears from his eyes. "It's just…a lot to take in…you know?"

His father smiled. "I get it…Naruto." Naruto smiled softly as his father said his name, but then jerked up, determination glittering in his eyes.

"Mom!" he blurted out. "Who was- and why did you-?" The Yondaime saw the questions floating in his son's eyes and chuckled remorsefully.

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, my wife, and she was from Uzu no Kuni- the Land of Whirlpools." Seeing Naruto's rapt attention, he continued on.

"I'm sure that you already know what I was; my name is Namikaze Minato." He smiled gently at Naruto. "Now, I have to tell you what actually happened when the Kyuubi attacked.

Naruto stiffened and Minato put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "You see, when we heard that the fox was attacking, everyone was in a panic. Nobody knew what to do. Eventually, it got to the point where we were just throwing shinobi as cannon fodder to try to slow it down so we could evacuate. Chuunin, jounin- it didn't matter. No one could stop it."

"But you did!" burst out Naruto.

Minato grinned. "Yup. But not in the way I planned.

"Y'see, originally, I had, with the help of my sensei, Jiraiya (who, by the way, if you ever see him, should be given a good kick in the balls) designed a seal called the Shiki Fuujin, which was to summon the Shinigami itself. Yes," he said grimly. "That was designed to seal away the Kyuubi- inside you, Naruto."

Minato almost flinched back at his son's betrayed expression, but hurriedly went on. "Please, Naruto, understand me. I couldn't ask anyone else from the village to do something, to give up something, that I wouldn't be willing to do myself. As a Hokage, I couldn't do anything less. Do you understand?" Minato held his breath, but broke out into an uneasy grin as Naruto's eyes gained a measure of understanding.

"I get it…Dad," Naruto said quietly. "Besides!" he said, perking up. "If that's the kind of decision that I'm gonna have to make when _I'm _hokage, I'm going to have to get ready for it!" Minato burst laughing at the expression of determination on his son's face, and Naruto soon joined him, the two of them just laughing together.

"But Naruto," said Minato soberly, and they both stopped. "I told you earlier that I didn't exactly accomplish what I wanted to with the seal. I didn't summon the Shinigami." He took a deep breath. "Instead, like you saw, and the reason that we're both here today, is that, somehow, Kami appeared instead." Naruto gaped at the god himself, standing in a corner, and Kami gave a little wave before walking over.

"Indeed, Naruto," the deity said. "And I will continue explaining from here.

"When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha," Kami began. "You must understand that it did not do so under its own will. Usually, the Kyuubi is an instrument of Inari's will, and so does not create useless bloodshed; hence the reason why it is known as 'Kitsune' and not 'Yoko'."

Kami took a breath. "There is more behind the attack, but suffice it to say that the fox was being controlled by a man named Uchiha Madara, one who took the Sharingan to the ultimate level." At Naruto's look of recognition, Kami went on. "However, the Mirror-Wheel eye did not originally come from a simple mutation; just as the way of the Byakugan is known as the 'Heavenly Fist', which comes from the style of the angels, the Sharingan came about from a corruption derived from the spread of Yomi's power."

Naruto made a face- where was he going with this?- but Kami continued. "You do not need to know much other than the fact that Yomi is a force of pure evil and madness. Long ago, I, and my brothers, Inari and Shinigami, sealed it away, but it appears that it has begun tainting Earth once more, and the threat may yet spread to a celestial level.

"However," Kami said grimly. "As a god, I am forbidden from acting directly on Earth by certain precepts except under certain circumstances. Unfortunately, this is not one of them, and by the time I would be able to intervene, all of creation would be at risk. This is where you come in. Do you understand?" When Naruto shook his head in the negative, Kami took Naruto's head in his hands and looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"In the past, my brothers have made mortals instruments of their will on Earth- some of whom have even ascended as well, may I note. If you accept this responsibility, then you will be the avatar of my power on the mortal plane."

Naruto's expression shifted so fast that it was nearly indiscernible; from confusion, to shock, to excitement, and finally, to thoughtfulness.

"So you need me…to help you?"

Kami nodded. "Yes, Naruto. If you accept, you would bear both my power and my mark, as well as my guidance…as well as that of your father."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Kami's offer hadn't completely registered with him before, but now, the implications were hitting his with full force. "You mean….you…_Kami_…actually need _me_…and to do that…you're giving me your _power_." Seeing the god give a nod, Naruto put his head in hands. "Oh, Kami…"

"Right here."

"Not what I meant!" Taking a breath to calm himself, Naruto spoke. "So… does this mean that…whatever happened on the bridge was part of this?"

Minato nodded and grinned. "Got in one, gaki."

Kami smiled softly. "You summoned the heavenly bow, _Seidei__._" As he said the name, the very air seemed to thrum with energy. "Names have power, Naruto; remember that.

"Now, the bow is the representation of my abilities, as well as my responsibilities in the afterlife. It is Judgment, and it will strike down your enemies with force. The more malice that they hold, the more that it shall harm them, even burning the truly evil with celestial flame, though it will not injure your friends. In addition, I will also teach you, at a later point, divine chants that can be used in battle."

Naruto exhaled. "Okay," he said, a little woozily. "So what's the catch? I mean, I get all this power, and then what?"

Kami smiled. "You forget; this is for the good of the world, and so I have no regrets in doing this. Also, I have seen the kind of person that you are, and what you can become, and do not take this wrongly when I say that you are better suited to this than any other mortal I can think of." At Naruto's expression of awe, Kami chuckled. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that humans were so easily surprised.

"Now," the god said, drawing Naruto out of his thoughts. "We have another to deal with; one who has been serving penance and guardianship for over twelve years. Kyuubi!" he commanded with a snap of his fingers, and Naruto jumped back as a stream of crimson smoke drifted out of his abdomen, coalescing into the proud form of the Nine-Tailed Fox, though at a more manageable size.

"**Kami-sama,**" the fox growled, and bowed to the god.

Kami shook his head. "Old friend, how many times must I remind you not to do that?"

The Kyuubi shook his head balefully, a foxy grin appearing on his face. "**Every time, my Lord.**"

"You have performed your sentence, General Kyuubi, and for that, I release you." The fox nodded gratefully and disappeared in a flash of white light. Naruto blinked then looked around wildly; strangely enough, his father accompanied him.

"Where-? The fox-? How-?"

Kami grinned. "He has fulfilled his time here, and for that, he is no longer needed, as he is required elsewhere, to prepare. And yes, Naruto, you are no longer his container, and if you inspect the seal when you wake up, I am sure that you will fail at finding it as it will no longer be there."

Naruto looked straight ahead, hollowly for a moment, before crumpling down on his knees and sobbing, "He's gone, they won't hate me know, he's gone…" Minato knelt down by him, face stormy.

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbled when he was finished.

"It's quite alright," Kami said pleasantly. "I expected it.

"Now, you will be returning back to your body soon- but not in the way that you came here.

"When you wake, _Seidei_ will be gone, yet you will possess the means to call it forth once more. Simply reach out your hand and pronounce its name, and it will appear to aid you.

"What is more is that you will not be going back alone." Minato nodded enthusiastically, and understanding as well as sheer joy erupted on Naruto's face. "Yes, your father will go back with you, though as a spirit and only able to show himself to a select few people besides yourself."

"YATTA!"

Kami smiled happily. "So," he said conversationally. "You should be waking up, right…about…"

"Now."

And, in another flash, they were gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura milled about the room, patiently dabbing some cold water onto Sasuke's forehead. She smiled gently as he shifted in his rest, still healing from the fight with that hunter-nin. Sakura still felt some guilt over not being able to help, but she had resolved to be stronger the next time that they were in battle.

Bustling over to the door to go to her room, a shifting out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around and saw Naruto groaning and moving around.

Then his eyes flickered open.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out. "Naruto is awake!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AN: Yeah, I know, lame chapter, but really- what can you expect at 11 freakin' 45 at night. Geez!

Anyway, if you haven't heard my other fic(s), if I get 10+ reviews, I'll update _immediately_. You heard me- ASAP. So…

R&R!

-SoS, out!


End file.
